Naiha Naiha no Mi
The Naiha Naiha no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that turns the user into an "Implosion Man", allowing the user to create forces powerful enough to destroy things by making them collapse (or being squeezed in) on themselves. Unlike an explosion, in which energy radiates away from the source, in an implosion, the object collapses upon itself, as a result of being crushed by an outside force. "Naiha" (内破) is the Japanese word for implosion. The fruit is known as the Collapse Collapse Fruit in the English version. The fruit originally belonged to a Unnamed Pirate in the New World, until it was stolen and eaten by the pirate known as Scarface, Eric Magnus. This fruit has the potential power to bring the world to ruin, and is considered to be one of the most powerful Devil Fruit within the Paramecia-class, having powers no weaker than that of a Logia. Appearance Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit’s major strength, as demonstrated by Eric Magnus, is to implode things, a process in which objects are destroyed by collapsing on themselves, as a result of being crushed by an outside force. The process of implosion generated by the power of the fruit, manipulates the difference between internal (lower) and external (higher) pressure, or inward and outward forces, allowing the user to generate forces strong enough to cause objects to collapses inward onto themselves. An implosion is the exact opposite of an explosion, which means the force inside an object is greater than the outside of the object which causes it to burst in an outwards way, scattering out. The abilities of the Devil Fruit allows Eric to implode a variety of objects, causing them to collapse or break apart, though it depends on the size of the said object, such as being able to implode bullets fired at him instantly, and cause a small house to fall upon itself with two repeated attempts, as such the effectiveness of the fruit’s power depends on the object it is used on, the smaller the object the easier it is to use it on, while larger objects require more force to be applied and repeated usage of the fruit to completely bring about its fall. When activating the fruit’s ability the users hands tend to emit a white aura. The power of the fruit can be used through either direct contact or by placing the user’s hands in front of the object, with the former the process of implosion occurs much faster, while the latter causes the object to break down gradually, until it is completely destroyed. For example, Eric imploded a large number of bullets from the enemy forces by stretching out his hand in front and activating the fruit’s ability, causing the projectiles to break down and allowing implosion to take place. The fruit has the ability to effect a number of objects, as long as it has physical mass it can be destroyed by the power of fruit, giving the user an advantage against a wide variety of foes, being able to destroy weapons with a simple hand gesture or through touch, cause marine vessels and pirate ships alike to break down, and even cause large building structures to collapse upon themselves, minimizing the physical damage to its immediate surroundings. During the raid on Marine Base G-3, Eric was able to destroy the entire building headquarters situated on the island, though it did require repeated use of the fruit’s power, mainly due to the sheer size of the building structure, he did so by strategically imploding various parts of the building structure and weakening it to the point it could no longer support itself, causing the entire building it to collapse and fall apart. Another advantage of the Devil Fruit is its ability to contend with attacks from Logia users, being able to effectively break down attacks of certain element, such as when Eric was able to implode Admiral Akainu’s Ryusei Kazan technique, causing it to collapse before it had the chance to cause any damage. Usage Trivia External Links Category:Zaraikou Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia